


Artistic Relief

by CynicalBonehead



Category: Hiveswap
Genre: Crush at First Sight, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Garbage dump, Hiveswap: Friendsim, Other, Romantic Fluff, fozzer is a doof, hes open minded and just wants to know this pwetty olive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 10:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18247832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalBonehead/pseuds/CynicalBonehead
Summary: After hearing about a possibly body dump, Fozzer decides to set out to try to find more bodies to bury. Turns out it was more than just a body dump, and that long haired beauty was no daywalking zombie.





	Artistic Relief

Sweat and dirt collected on his brow. Fozzer took a quick swig from his thermos, as he sat on the dirt ground to rest. 30 bodies buried in one evening..lovely work day is what Fozzer would say. He took his gloves off to check his palm husk just for a moment. Didn't look like there was any new drone attacks nearby, from what his map told him. With a grunt, he got back up onto his feet and slipped his palmhusk back in his pocket. It's hard being a young troll with a revolutionary idea. It's hard and almost no one understood him. He splashed some water on his face and got his gloves back on.

'No use in sulking!' He thought to himself. 

He was going to look around for any bodies to bring back, even if it took till sunrise! Okay. Well maybe he'd stop working at sunrise. Fuck that noise. After he found his trusty wheelbarrow, he set off to check out some dumps he had been to before. Alternia sometimes just dumped dead bodies near the forest lines so wild fauna would get to them quicker. It was pitiful to see. Someone who was so full of life and soul, just ended up as wild animal food. Perhaps the same could be said for grubsauce...but he shook the thought off his mind. He could only think about one conspiracy at a time or else he'd get a random headache. Speaking of the wild fauna, thankfully there didn't seem to be any roaming around the forest..so the trek would be less troublesome! Or he hoped so.

 

Fozzer came to the river dump and just sighed looking at it. Alternian rivers were normally polluted and filled with litter. It did sadden him a little, but he could only tackle one thing at a time. He tucked his pants into his boots and carefully stepped near the water's edge. Fozzer used his shovel to brush through the debris, crossing his fingers that he might find a wayward corpse. The foul smell was nothing to Fozzer, since rotting flesh is the worst smell ever, according to him. Fozzer was so busy grumbling at a few good appliances that were just tossed out, that he didn't overhear something moving in a pile behind him. Right as Fozzer bent down to pick up a severed horn, he almost jumped out of his skin. A microwave fell off the top of the garbage pile and landed right by his feet. A chill went down his spine and he raised his shovel up. 

"G-Great.. I thought you..metaphorical specters only stayed at Happy Absence Park...." His shovel shaking almost as much as he did. "I'm just trying to work...s-so just go away!!" 

Something scurried from the other side of the garbage pile, then walked very slowly around the corner. Fozzer felt his face get warmer than a hot kettle, seeing that it wasn't a ghost....it was a troll. They pulled the bandana down from their face and the light breeze blew their hair back a little. In Fozzer's mind it was MUCH more exaggerated. The stranger had some dirt on their cheek and clothes..Perhaps..they were a scavenger as well? He was too stunned to speak, but the stranger just seemed to look at Fozzer in a daze. 

"You...think I'm a ghost...?" They scratched their face in their quiet confusion.

Fozzer jumped realizing he didn't actually say anything. "What?? No. Nono. Ghosts aren't real! That was just my...rustblood paranoia! Just something that runs in our blood ahaha....ha..." His confidence died more and more. This stranger's expression didn't change in the slightest. They just sort of blinked at him. Only after a while did they slowly start to smile. 

"Oh. Cool..." They looked at Fozzer's wheelbarrow and raised their brows slightly. "Are you..collecting things too..?" They narrowed their eyes just a little bit. "If so...I saw this place first.."

'Oh jeez...they think I'm competing with them?! What do they even come here for?!' Fozzer scratched his neck and nervously laughed. "No..no! You've got it all wrong. I'm just here to find some bodies! Corpses! Deceased trolls! Though if you're doing that too I'd be m-more than happy to help you comrade! Oh wait.. sorry you didn't say why you come here I'm sorry! I...Don't mean to talk over you.." Internally Fozzer was ready to dig his own grave and happily fill the dirt in. 

The stranger unfolded their arms and lightly smiled again. "Oh.. No. I don't have interest in corpses..That's too macabre for my style.." They show a rusted hook along with some old rope. "I collect Garbage. For art. Recycled art..." The stranger watched Fozzer carefully, almost like they were analyzing his reaction.

 

Fozzer raised his brows in surprise. He had to be careful on what he was going to say....He couldn't say something that sounded disingenuous..but he couldn't sound overly excited either. Good lord his emotions were running wild. "Truly? I haven't heard of such a thing! Or.. even met anyone like that either! Urhm... What do you make exactly?" 

The troll didn't SEEM to get mad, they just put their hand on their hip and kicked a rock. "Sculptures. I post them on chittr...when i feel like it."

'Not very much of the social type....no matter! You can do this Fozzer....You can do it.' Fozzer internally cheered himself on as he tried to lean against an old laundry basket, but it collapses in as soon as he leans on it. The troll walks over to him and just goes back to staring at him again. "I-I...." Fozzer's face went bright red again. The Oliveblood looking down at him..with their hair sort of falling in their face.. the moon reflecting off their eyes.. God he was flushed so hard. 

The troll offered a hand over to Fozzer. "Here...I try not to do that. Not everything here is..sturdy." Fozzer shyly lets the troll hold his hand and they pull him up with surprising ease. 

"I'm FoZzEr." He manages to squeak out, trying to not let his voice crack too much..He failed quite spectacularly, but to his delight, the troll smiled more than before. They even chuckled!

"I'm Charun...I should probably get back to getting my materials to my hive..." Charun turned around but stopped as Fozzer scrambled past them. 

"W-why don't i help you! I have my wheelbarrow here after all! You've probably got a lot more material than just those two things right?" Fozzer quietly wished for a quick and swift death by garbage avalanche, if Charun denied the offer.

Charun just chuckled and....did they just snort? It was very faint but Fozzer swear he heard it. "I do..yeah.. Thanks. I'll go get them.." They sauntered off and sounded like they gathered various 'materials'. Heavy ones from the sounds of their grunting. Once they finally came around, they dropped quite a lot of objects. Things like forks, knives, spatulas, a blender, shoes, a tire and a steam cooker. 

Fozzer smiled a little seeing the kitchen themed items laid in his wheelbarrow, and proceeded to follow Charun out of the dump. He tried desperately to think of some topic they could talk about. Charun was dead quiet, just staring off into space as they walked. Fozzer just decided to say whatever came to his mind.

"So... Charun.. Uhm... I hope this isn't awkward or anything but, what do you go by? Like pronouns and such?" He inquired, trying to sound as respectful as possible. 

Charun fixed their hat and spoke very simply. "They and them.. I'm nonbinary." Charun was analyzing Fozzer's reaction again. They weren't scared or anything, Charun just hoped that Fozzer could understand them. Unlike everyone else they tried to talk to. Which was a few. Charun was very socially selective. 

Fozzer thought for a quick second. The information didn't really bother him at all, he hadn't met someone who was from that spectrum. It certainly didn't change how he felt about them, not in the least bit. From the look of it, Charun was waiting to see if that was the case.  
"That makes sense to me." 

Charun raised their brow in confusion. "What do you mean by that..."

"Oh its not an insult friend! You...just seem to do your own thing. So it makes sense that you chose to even do what you want with your identity. Besides..I don't think either side of the spectrum can describe someone, as unique as you.." Fozzer took a big risk letting out that, not so subtle, flushed comment. 

He hesitantly glanced over to Charun, hoping maybe they didn't look disgusted.  
Their hat was tilted to hide their face a little. The only exposed part of their cheek that Fozzer could see, was bright. Olive. 

"A-Ah sorry if I said something that made you comfortable friend..." His words trailed off as Charun waved their hand a little. 

Charun looked over at him, their face still bright green. "Its...fine. I.... I get a lot of compliments about my art..but I don't get that many about me." They mumble something about not posting any pictures about themselves anyway. 

Fozzer softly chuckles."Well. I've got plenty, if you ever want to hear some." Fozzer tried his best not to be sheepish but of course his emotions got the better of him.

Charun giggled and stopped at the cave entrance of their hive. It was getting close to sunrise and they frowned just a little...until Charun finally spoke up. "Do....you want to exchange numbers..? I can send you pictures of my sculptures....or. you can send me pictures of neat things you might find..." Their face was still brightly tinted olive. 

Fozzer felt as if he could ascend into the heavens. "Sure! S-Sure...I'd love-like that. I'd like that..."


End file.
